


a little death

by sevenxhells



Category: Bitten (TV), Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darling, your looks could kill, so now you're dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little death

Another mistake. Another attempt to show the pack she didn’t need them, didn’t want them. Her pulse pounding in her ears, the cold ground at her back, branches and brambles clawing at her skin. She never thought of herself as someone who enjoyed the chase. Everything she’d tried to avoid, all coming to an end in the dusky, empty forest.

His eyes were dark pools of nothingness, cold and unfeeling upon his approach. He told her once over the thrum of drums and bass, his eyes lighting up with each flash of strobe, just how much he enjoyed the hunt. How it felt to see the life leave a person’s eyes, taking it all for himself. His breath hot on her cheek, body pressing her firmly to the wall, just before she showed him the upper hand.

But there is no upper hand here. Just his, holding the nape of her neck as his teeth sink into her throat. She wonders if she feels like all the others to him as he scrapes across her chest and down her torso, if he can feel the life inside her.

He looks up and flashes a wicked smile, blood staining his lips. Her heart thuds at the sight, proud to at least have been able to get in one good bite before landing flat on her back. 

And then his mouth mercilessly rips into her. Her body goes slack, then tenses fiercely and she wonders if this is what dying is supposed to feel like. Like every nerve is on overload and she can’t help but thrash into him, clawing at his scalp and pulling him closer to her, closer to death, closer to the inevitable.

She bites back a scream as she comes hard, her hips pressing up into the Mutt’s mouth, his tongue circling her little bundle of nerves until her orgasm subsides and warmth rushes through her body.

“Until we meet again.”

She can barely open her eyes before he’s gone, the scent of herself on his lips still lingering in the air. She may not have caught him this time, but now she knows just how to lure him back.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's the mutt from eps1-3  
> apparently no one else ships them but me  
> ligHT AND DARK  
> i honestly don't know what else to say other than i'm trash and i'm sorry


End file.
